


Genetically unstable

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: Karmi has still not recovered from turning into a monster, her body tries to repair with its self when new DNA gets induced but it only reveals more problems.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Infection

Karmi sat in the basement of her house on the edge of San Francisco far away from SFIT, her parents bought a four bedroom house and made one room a study, one a lab and let her have the basement as a rec room that she was in watching the news big hero 6 just stopped robots from melting the city.

"you see that Himari, big hero six saved the day again." she said to her kitten, her parents got her the kitten to stop he talking to pee-tree dishes.

Himari looked at her for a second then sneezed in her face, Karmi just awed at her.

the next day Karmi woke up with a killer headache, worse than the time she got into her parents liquor cabinet by 'accident', she walked down stairs and raided the fridge taking a half kilo (1 lbs) of ham and went down to the basement with Himari following her.

later she went for after her parents left she didn't want to deal with the noise. she was about to get in the shower noticed how hairy her legs were, "come on I shaved three days ago." she said grabbing a razor.

she felt great after her shower she went back down to the basement and turned on the the TV for some back ground noise but it got her attention with a news report.

"still no new leads on the attack of a fishing boat that left the crew of five with miner injures, the only thing we know about the attacker is that they are female around five feet tall and highly athletic with a slender build." the reporter said.

she decided that she should play video games instead. the rest of the day went quietly she had dinner with her family, got dressed for bed, she laid on her bed remembering when she turned into a monster it may have been fuzzy but she remembered to sensation and bits of what happened, she remembered kidnapping Hiro and Di saying that his team can't help him also him saving Liv's life then waking up in hospital, there was parts that where missing and out of context and her heart was conflicted she loved captain cutie but she new Hiro he saved her and helped her so much, she secretly wished that they were the same person as she fell asleep

she woke up to a familiar feeling, looking around she was on roof top looking at the sycorax building she felt her body move towards the building, she saw her arms where covered in light brown fur, she cut the glass window standing on floor, an alarm went and she jumped back out of the hole she made, and ran off.

Karmi just watched as her body ran around San Francisco she stop in front of the lucky cat cafe and sniffed the air, she found something to hunt, Karmi had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, Karmi watched her body scale up to the third floor and open the window, the room smelled amazing and the pit in her stomach grew, she looked at the bed then buried her face in the pillow then she woke up in her bed.

Karmi sat up in a cold sweat feeling hot, she walking down to her parents wrapped in a blanket.

"sweaty you look horrible." her mother said placing her hand on Karmi head, "You're burning up. should go stay in bed today, now I have to go to work, I'll see when I get home ok." her mum said rubbing her cheek.

she had a shower and crawled into bed grabbed a pillow. she hugged it and found it had a familiar smell, she looked at the pillow, it wasn't her's it was the one from her dream.

It hit her, "that wasn't a dream, I stole someones pillow." she panicked than something dawned on her, changed into something.

Karmi found professor Granville number, "hello Karmi, why are you calling me?" Granville asked.

"I think I'm transforming, I think I broke into sycorax then stole some random person's pillow." Karmi explained.

"OK, I'll send someone to check on you and get some blood so we can test it." she said.

"that's good." Karmi pulling her blanket up and hanging up.

Hiro got a ride from Gogo to Karmi's house, he held on for his life the whole ride when they stopped she asked him to let go, it was then he had realized he wrapped his arms around her chest, he let go stuttering out an apology she let it go, Hiro grabbed Bay-max in carry mode, he walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened.

Karmi looked Honorable she was pale wrapped in a blanket and wearing her pajamas, "hi Hiro, did Granville send you?" she asked quietly.

"yep Granville sent me because I have Bay-max." he said, he placed Bay-max in an open space, "OK Bay-max, ow."

Bay-max activated and inflated, "Hello, I am Bay-max how may I assist you." the marshmallow robot asked.

"OK Bay-max scan Karmi." he said.

Bay-max turned to Karmi, "I shall scan you now. scan complete, Karmi you have a high fever, muscle fatigue and an overworked immune system, I suggest rest and an immune booster." he said holding up a finger, "please show me your arm so I can give you an immune booster shot." Karmi turned and took the shot.

"Bay-max Granville said to get a blood sample to make sure that the incident didn't have any long term effects." Hiro said making sure not to mention the monster incident.

after getting the blood samples Hiro said, "OK bay-max let's get these samples to Granville."

"Hiro I advice that you and I stay here and Gogo takes the samples to professor Granville." Bay-max said.

Hiro walked out to Gogo, "hay can you take the blood samples to Granville Bay-max thinks we should stay here." he asked.

"no problem." she said taking the blood and putting it in a compartment on her bike and riding off.

he went back inside to see Karmi going upstairs with the health care companion in tow, Bay-max turned to Hiro, "Hiro can you get a cool wet wash cloth." Hiro got a wash cloth and took it to Bay-max.

after two hours Karmi had gotten worse, Hiro stepped out to answer a call from Granville, "hello Hiro, the samples show that Karmi is genetically unstable, she'll need treatment and more testing." she said.

the was a loud sound from Karmi's room followed by "oh no." the door flew open, Hiro saw a cat girl looking at him. she ran and grab him.

He dropped his phone as she took his down the hall, "Hiro what happened? Hiro? Hiro? Hiro I'm sending help."

Hiro was carried passed Bay-max his power had been disconnected.

Hiro was thrown on the bed and she pinned him she moved face to his chest, sniffing him she let out a growl, "girl," she moved back up and looked into his eyes with her vibrant green ones. "mine." she said placing a forceful kiss on his lips, he tried to push her off but she was to strong and the kiss felt nice, she broke the kiss then went back for a second this time he kissed back.

Karmi was inside her head panicking she was kissing Hiro in bed and he was kissing back, her body let go of his wrists and her hands down his chest she felt he was more muscled then she thought, she felt hands on her lower back, "hay watch the hands." Karmi said.

ten minutes later they didn't have shirts on but they weren't making out, she was laying on his chest while he patted her fur, he had calmed her down after five minutes now she was enjoying his scent, it was familiar. it hit her the pillow she stole his pillow, she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of her life.

the door opened and in came speed queen then she stopped in horror and shock, luckily Karmi had fallen asleep.

"wow Hiro you've been having fun." she said.

Hiro went red, "no we didn't do anything." he said trying to escape but she hugged him more, "just help me."

after freeing Hiro he fixed Bay-max and called their armor and carried her to SFIT, the team put her in Hiro's lab and put her in one of his shirt on her before she transformed back from her furry form, they called Liv for help.

Karmi woke up to find she was in a lab with people talking outside, "so if we make a genetic stabilizer we can stop her from changing." she knew that was Hiro's voice.

"yep, now this should knock her out if she transforms again." Liv's voice said.

a few seconds later the door opened and Hiro walked in, "Um, hi Hiro." she said confused.

"hi, I need to put this patch patch on you." he said embarrassed, she moved her arm for him.

he put the patch on, " hay Hiro, so you know I didn't have control of my body. but why did you kiss back?" she asked.

"well, Um, I wasn't going to get you off me," he said, "and I liked it." he said under his breath.

"what was that?" she asked.

"nothing." he said sitting in his chair.

"so what are you working on." she said standing behind him.

"a discreet tracking device." he answered .

"and what that for?" Karmi was curious.

"in case you transform and escape" he said.

"that's a good idea." she said.


	2. lucky cat Cafe

Karmi laid on the floor in a sycorax lab the patch had knocked her out again, Hiro came over to check on her, "hay Karmi you OK," he asked only to receive a glare. "well we need to get some samples from your transformed state." helping her up. They walked into an underground lab and strapped her onto a table, "OK ready."

"yep, do it." she said confidently.

he pulled the patch off, nothing happened, "um, so how long until she transforms." he asked loudly.

"she might need some kind of stimulus, something like pain, excitement or arousal." Liv said from behind safety glass.

they got embarrassed, he punched her arm, her eyes changed, "what was that for cutie, you should give me a kiss as apology." she flirted, her body slowly changed to the furry cat form.

Hiro had planed for this with Gogo, "maybe if you're a good girl I'll give a something better." he said into her ear putting a strap on her arm, she purred. after drawing the blood, "now we want Karmi back now." he said.

"oh but I want to stay out, I promise to behave." she pouted, he placed the patch on her neck, she fell asleep and changed back, Karmi opened her eyes, "Hiro don't flirt with my other half." she said sitting up.

back at SFIT in Hiro lab Karmi sat in the chair, Hiro walked over to the 3-D printer, "hay Karmi, what do think?" he held up a choker with a blue and green pendent on it.

she had a strange feeling in her chest, "it looks amazing." she said taking the choker and putting it on, she looked at the time 7:30pm, "well it's getting late, I should go home." she said walking out of the room.

"oh no you don't." Granville said grabbing Karmi's shirt, "we been to keep an eye on you, so you'll be staying with Hiro and I already told your guardians." pushing Karmi towards Him.

"Um, Miss Granville are you sure that's a good idea what if he dose something to me." she complained covering her body with her arms.

"Karmi at the moment, we're more about you doing something to him." Granville said.

She didn't enjoy the response but understand what she meant, "fine," she looked at Hiro, "but if you do anything to me and I'll hit you."

"yep, yep, I won't do anything." he put his hands up.

~lucky cat cafe~

They walked into the cafe, "hay Cass I'm back." he called out.

Cass walked out of the kitchen and proceeded to hug Karmi, "you must be Karmi you're so cute," she said, letting go, "wow, that's a lovely necklace where did you get it." she asked.

"Oh, Hiro made it for me." she said nervously.

Cass smiled, "oh you two are going to make such a cute couple." hugging her again.

Karmi looked for Hiro only to notice he was gone, "well, Um, we're," she looked at an happy Cass, "we're trying to keep it secret." she couldn't burst the woman's bubble.

Karmi finally managed to escape upstairs, Hiro had made a second bed for her, "OK Hiro a few things, one I hate you, two your aunt things we're dating, three thanks for making a bed for me, four sorry for stealing your pillow." she said listing things.

"why does she think that we are dating?" there was a Moment of silence, "wait, what was that about my pillow?" he asked.

"she said that we are such a cute couple and I couldn't tell her we weren't, so I said we were trying to keep it secret." she explained calming down.

He stood there, "what did you say about my pillow?" he asked again.

Karmi just walked out of the room, "I think I should get something to eat."

After dinner Karmi stood up, "well I should go for a shower," she took a few steps and stopped, "Um miss Cass can I borrow some clothes?" she asked.

Cass got embarrassed, "I don't think my night wear is appropriate for you, maybe you should just use some of Hiro's clothes, you seem to fit them pretty well." Karmi looked down to see see was wearing his shirt, "Hiro go get Karmi some of your clothes." Cass said.

Hiro walked up stairs with her and a soft cotton shirt that was three sizes to big of him, going to the bathroom she gave the shirt a sniff to see if was clean but she could felt the pit in her stomach return, 'my other side must still must be able to effect me.' she thought.

The shirt was more of a night gown on her, she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Hiro walked up stairs to his room in a pair of boxers Karmihad the shirt he normally wore to bed, he laid in bed and closed his eyes but was disturbed by a weight on his bed, he looked up to see Karmi's cat from over him.

"hello cutie, I want my reward for today now and I since I promised to behave I want a kiss and to cuddle up with you." she said crawling under the blanket, he let out a defeated sigh, she got a nice passionate kiss from him and snuggled into his chest and putting her arms on his back so he couldn't escape, he just went to sleep like that it was a long day and he was tired, he'll deal with the consequences tomorrow.


	3. Kitty

Hiro sat up in bed and sleeply made his way down stairs for breakfast, he grabbed two muffins and walked back up stairs Karmi was still asleep on the bed, he sat at his desk and worked on some sketch designs for inventions.

He felt something warm and soft press against his back, "morning Hiro."

He pulled himself away to see cat Karmi, "Um, morning" he looked at her for a few seconds, "so Um, we need a name for you so we don't get confused."

"you can call Kitty." she said sitting in his lap.

Hiro was uncomfortable with the situation, "Um, can we have Karmi back please?" he asked.

"oh, don't you want me anymore?" she pouted.

"no it's just I don't want Cass to see you." he said.

"fine but I want a kiss first." moving close. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

She let go of his face and transformed into Karmi.

She looked at her position, she was sitting on his lap holding his face, "Care to tell me why we are like this?" she asked getting off him.

"Well Kitty said she would only go away if I let her kiss me." he said sinking into his chair.

"who's Kitty?" Karmi asked putting her hands on his arm rests.

"that's what your other side wanted to be called." he squeaked.

"morning love bugs, oh am I interrupting," Cass said surprising them. Karmi quickly moved away from Hiro, "don't worry I'm leaving, just come down stairs when you're ready."

Cass walked back down stairs, "we have to tell her but I don't want to hurt her feelings." Karmi complained.

"well technically you're not completely lying." he said.

"don't talk about that." she raised her voice. He laughed at her flustered face.

Karmi put on one of Hiro's red shirts and a pair of jeans that show off her figure more then her normal outfit, they walked down stairs to find Karmi's parents sitting in the cafe, they waved to her.

Hiro and Karmi sat down with them, "mum, dad what are you doing here?" she asked.

"well we needed to check on our daughter and we thought you might want some clothes, but it look like your boyfriend is taking care of you" her mother said knowingly.

Karmi stiffened then passed out and leaned over to Hiro, "sorry, this happened when her body going to change."

"we heard about that, any idea on what happened?" she asked.

"well we assume that after the incident her genetic code became unstable and has slowly been degrading over time, then somehow new DNA was introduced and her body tried to fix it's self with the new DNA." he explained as Karmi came to.

"so how long do you think it will take until you fix the problem?" Karmi's mum asked.

"well last time we did something like this it wasn't as complicated and Karmi was the one that figured it out." he said.

"it should take lest then a month." Karmi chimed in.

They continue to talk for the next half hour until Karmi's parents left, they had enough excitement for one day and went back upstairs and watched movies for a while.

Karmi found herself sitting in Hiro room not remembering how she got there, "hello Karmi," a female voice purred, "it's nice to finally meet you face to face."

She turned around to see kitty sitting on the desk, "who are you and where are we?" she asked moving back.

Kitty looked at her, "I'm you, well you animal like instincts anyway, I go by kitty and we in your head," she stopped for a second, "our head."

"so you're my other half. So what do you want?" Karmi asked more questions.

"what do we want?" she answered, "well to explain that we need to go back to when I became separate from you, when you turned into tall and scary, I was concise then after that I was only able to look out through a window." she explained flopping onto the bed.

"that doesn't explain what you want." Karmi was getting impatient.

"well you love captain cutie and Hiro is captain cutie and I want Hiro, that's why we both want the same thing." kitty finished.

"wait Hiro is captain cutie?" kitty nodded, "and you want to Um, mate with Hiro?" she nodded again.

Karmi curled into a ball of embarrassment because of all the she told Hiro what she thought of captain cutie.

After calming down she couldn't find kitty and she was watching her body from the back seat again.


	4. big problem

Karmi watched as kitty got up from the couch, pick up Hiro and carry up to his bedroom, she threw him to his bed, making him wake up, she crawled over him and slid her hand underneath his shirt, "K-Karmi want are you doing?" he asked in a panic.

"wrong girl cutie and I'm tired of waiting." she said in a flirty tone, trying to remove his shirt.

He grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so he was on top, in the moonlight he could see that she was only in solid black underwear and she had cut the straps on the bra, "now give karmi control." he demanded squeezing her wrists.

She let out a purr, "OK, but don't blame me for what happens." she smirked changing back into Karmi.

Karmi blushed hard at their position and what she saw from inside her head, she felt the pit in her stomach grow larger than ever, she figured out what the pit was, it was lust, her body wanted him, kitty wanted him and she couldn't deny it anymore she wanted him, he let her go and she felt her heart sink, she wanted to make him hers but she was going to do it the right way.

She got up and walked to the desk to get a patch but something felt wrong, "um Karmi, you still have a tail." Hiro said worried.

Karmi turned around to see that he was right she still has a tail, she also noticed she was in her underwear, she quickly ran over to Hiro's dresser and clothes on, "we have to go to Sycorax right away." she panicked.

Hiro ran down stairs and woke up Cass, "Cass we need you to drive you to Sycorax right now." he said.

"wait, what, why did something happen." Cass asked quickly off of the couch.

"yes Karmi's condition has gotten worse she can't change back completely." he said running to get Karmi.

Cass walked down stairs into the cafe to see Karmi had a tail, pointy ears and her skin was a darker colour, they got in the car and started driving to Sycorax, "Hiro you better explain what's going on Granville didn't tell me anything about this." Cass said.

"well Karmi got turned into a monster awhile ago and it messed with her DNA and her body ended up with cat DNA in it, now she has a second personality that turns her into a cat girl but now she's not fully turning back." Hiro explained as simply as he could from the back seat.

"Hiro, I'm sorry for being so mean to you." she purred as she moved closer to his face.

Hiro grabbed her shoulders and gently push her off him and back into her seat, "Karmi focus." he said calmly.

Cass stopped at the front of Sycorax, Hiro and Karmi walked in and met Liv at the door, they went down to sub level 3 and started running tests on her.

After a hour they had some results, Liv walked over to them, "so it looks like the extra hormones from Karmi's menstrual cycle has made the cat DNA more prominent." she said scratching her head.

"you mean like how certain chemical can effect the chances of getting a cancer?" Hiro asked.

"right, but this has also seemed to increase the sex drive. A normal with these hormone numbers person would be incredibly ill at minimum. It would be to dangerous to try to turn her back to normal while she's like this we'll have to wait for her body to go back to normal first." Liv explain.

"Looks like I'll be staying with Hiro and little longer." Karmi purred as she grabbed him.

"as much as I ship you two, I can't let you leave Karmi, you could get worse or you could hurt someone," Liv said grabbing Karmi, "Hiro help me get her down to sub level 7 we have a cell that can hold her down there."

Hiro help Liv get Karmi into the cell at the cost of his shirt because Karmi wouldn't let go of him, "I think she likes you." Liv said in a sarcastic voice, "you want a shirt from our shop?" she asked the shirtless boy.

"yes please." he said trying to warm up.

After they left Karmi curled up on a large bed in the room with Hiro's shirt.

"so how do feel?" Kitty said sitting on Hiro's bed.

Karmi looked around to see they in Hiro's room again, "tired, frustrated, sore and frustrated again I just want Hiro he's the only thing I can think about, why." she screamed in frustration.

"that's because you know the truth about him and your in heat." Kitty said before sniffing a pillow.

"you know that pillow isn't real and why are we in Hiro's room? also you didn't have any trouble with it." she said.

"I can remember the smell, I like Hiro's room and I did have trouble with it, I skipped all the foreplay and teasing." Kitty said, Karmi decided to ignore her now and actually went to sleep.


	5. Karmi's mind

Karmi sat in the mindscape on Hiro's desk chair, while Kitty layed on the bed sniffing the pillow, "so what's the plan now?" Kitty asked.

"what do you mean plan?" Karmi questioned.

Kitty looked up, "you know about Hiro, what's the plan?" she asked again.

"there is no plan, we are just going to wait it out then I'm going to get cured." Karmi said resting her head on her arms.

"you mean we will be cured?" Kitty asked another question.

"no, because when I get cured you will disappear." Karmi said.

"how can you be so sure, I was here before you even became that monster and I just couldn't do anything now I can take control when ever I want, how do you know the cure won't get rid of you instead." Kitty said sharply.

Karmi went quiet at the words, just how long had Kitty been with her and what if the cure did get rid of her instead, Kitty would take over her life and try to be with Hiro, "OK then how do I get rid of you?" she asked the cat.

Kitty thought for a bit, "well I was formed by you suppressing all of your urges and things you didn't want to accept, like Hiro being Captain Cutie or how you developed feelings for him, that's what made me." she said.

"so I have to accept everything that made you and stop suppressing things." Karmi said sighing.

Kitty shrugged, "I only know what you do and I why would I tell you if I did know, I want to be the one in control of the body." she said rolling onto her back.

"I was here first and it my body, so I'm not letting you have it?" Karmi told her as she stood up.

"well I think it might be time for a change, so you'll have to beat me if you want to keep the body." Kitty stood up and faced Karmi.

Karmi felt her anger rise, she balled up her hand and swag it at her, Kitty stumbled back before throwing a punch back at karmi that hit her in the chest, she fell on the ground, to her surprise it was grassy, she found herself in SFIT's courtyard, Karmi brushed herself off and couldn't find Kitty but she felt her body move, "so she dumped me here and took the body. Well it's not like she can go anywhere." she said walking to where her lab was.

Out in the real world Kitty was searching for any way out she had turned the room upside-down, she studied the window, to see that it was made of three inch glass, she smiled and ran her claws in a circle on the glass for a good hour, there was now a half inch ring in the glass, she walked around the room looking for the heaviest piece of metal, she found that a chair had a pistion in it, she removed the top of the seat and slammed it in the middle of the ring, a small crack formed she repetitive hit that spot five more times, the window shattered leaving a somewhat ring shaped hole that she jumped through.

Alarms started blaring, she ripped an air vent open and hid next to the elevator, Liv came out of the doors, Kitty grabbed her key card off her waist and used it to go up to the main floor and run out to door.

She leaped from around town until she found herself in her lab at SFIT and started working on something.

Inside the mindscape Karmi walked around trying to figure out how to get control back from Kitty, who's words rang in her head, "I was formed by you suppressing all of your urges and things you didn't want to accept."

She thought more, "maybe if accept somethings I can get control back," she thought out loud, "well here nothing, I hate my parents for making me move." she yelled at an empty courtyard, she felt better and a little stronger, she thought about Kitty's actions, "maybe if I accept bigger things this will go faster, now how would I talk to people in here?" she questioned.

Well this is your head so you would just have to think," Granville said standing behind her.

Karmi was surprised at the teacher, "thank you miss Granville, you always helped me even when I refused and I know I can be difficult at times so thank you." she said.

"that's good but you should be talking to Hiro if you want to get the most out of the way." Granville said fading away.

She stood there for a few seconds before Hiro stood infront of her, she felt more nervous than she had ever felt in her life, "Um, Hiro I know I was a pain to get along with, and that I was mean to you, a lot and also, Um I," the last part was to quit to hear.

"Karmi I could hear the last part." he said

"Hiro, I LOVE YOU," she shouted not wanting to be to quit, "so accept my feelings for you, even thou I was jealous, mean, rude and arrogant. Just please let me love you." she started to cry at the possibility of being rejected.

Hiro placed his hand on her cheek, "of course I will accept your love." He moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips but it felt like nothing to her.

Reality hit her, This was just in her head, this was what she wanted to hear and what she wanted to happen, but now she had confidence and was determined to tell the real Hiro.

Meanwhile Kitty finished her little science project and was ready to use it.


	6. control

Kitty followed Hiro's scent until she got to the beach, "well this is going to be a problem." she said looking up and down the beach. "ok new plan." she ran back into town following a different scent, the scent of the girls that was on her Hiro.

She found the source, a large mansion, she climbed up to the third floor and climbed in a window, she followed the scent.

"Freed do we really need to do this?" honey lemon asked.

"guys please I've always wanted to play." Freed pleaded.

"to be fair I've wanted play after for a while as well." Wasabi said.

"I should have just helped Hiro with the Karmi problem." Gogo stated.

'That's my rival.' she thought, she burst into the room and ran infront of Gogo, "you, rival take me to Hiro." she growled at her.

"what do you mean rival." She felt insulted by the cat girl.

"your in the way of me and Hiro." Kitty said upset.

Gogo proceeded the information for a few seconds before realizing what she meant, "no, I don't like Hiro like that." Kitty stiffened and feel on the floor.

Freed stood there with a stun gun, "good thing I got this after the steamer incident." he said blowing the top of it was a gun.

They all looked at Gogo, "um Gogo why did she call you her rival for Hiro?" honey lemon asked.

She get embarrassed, "I don't know and better question how did she get here? I thought she was locked up at Sycorax." she tried to change the subject.

"good point, and she doesn't seem to like Gogo to much, oh are we up to a super hero love rivalry side story." Fred said getting excited.

"it's not a love rivalry because I don't like Hiro." Gogo raised her voice, Kitty let out a groan, "maybe we should tie her up."

In the mindscape Karmi had faced some of her pent up hostile, she confessed that she felt threatened by the girls around Hiro, confronted her parents about their controlling habits and dressed in clothes that she wanted to where, she felt like she was ready to take back her body.

Kitty groaned as she sat up she was back in the mindscape, "damn it, she got the drop on me and she already had her scent all over him." she yelled kicking some grass.

Karmi turned around to see kitty, "if she's here then I might be able to take control." she said, she focused then found herself in her body tied up in what felt like bondage as far as she could tell.

"honey lemon why do know how to do that?." Gogo asked concerned about her roommate, Wasabi was trying to hide embarrassment.

"um, can you tell me what happened and why I'm tied?" Karmi asked.

They looked at her, "well cat you burst in here calling Gogo your rival for Hiro, then you tried to fight her and I knocked you out." Fred explained to her.

"well can you take me back to Sycorax? Liv is probably looking for me." Karmi said in hopes that they would take her away from this situation.

"no need, we called Liv and told her we'll take care of you so she can work on curing you." Gogo replied.

Karmi sighed, now she has to sit in a room with the girl she was jealous of.

"why don't you play DND with us." honey lemon happily said.

Karmi rolled her eyes but she didn't have any thing else to do, "fine, it not like I'm going anywhere." she sighed.

In the mindscape Kitty was getting agitated, "how long does it take my body to wake up, unless. Wait where's Karmi, she took control of the body and I spent all that time making that mating pheromone and transforming agent for Hiro."

Kitty pouted before having a thought, "maybe I can't take over the body but I can get control of a hand."

Karmi rolled dice with her right hand, Kitty focused on the right arm and moved it down to her pocket and pressed the top of a small canister that let out a small hissing sound that no one noticed, after a few minuets later everyone felt dizzy and lightheaded except Karmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry this chapter took so long I haven't felt motivated for a while.


End file.
